


Goodbye

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: An Angst piece made for EreriEvents Angst weekend. Just something short.**Contains Spoilers.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks... but I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment. Thank you!

A man walks down the hard steps, a bright lantern in hand.

The air down in the dungeons is musky and humid, it sticks to Levis skin.

And was that mold he could smell? But now was no time to worry about such things. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

A bitter, rotten taste remained on his tongue, no matter how much he tried to wash it away with his tea.

A sickly bile sort of taste. The musky smell wasn’t helping it.

He felt sick. Sick to his stomach.

But not because of the rotten dungeons.  
Of what he was about to say to a certain someone.

He hated it. So much.

But it had to be done.

  
Exhaling a shaky sigh, Levi walks down the corridor to Eren's cell.

It’s completely silent, save for Levis footsteps which seem to echo endlessly.

Was Eren asleep? A part of Levi hoped so. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to say it.

But he knew it would come sooner or later. In fact, Eren himself, probably knew already.

And that thought squeezed Levi’s heart.

He probably already knows.

 

Levi comes a stop. The long walk is over now, and he’s at Eren's cell. Somehow the air gradually becomes more humid and pungent.

At the back of the cell, on the dirty bed, is Eren.

He looks up at Levi. His face shows no indication to what he’s thinking, and his eyes seem cold and lifeless.

That’s not the Eren Levi knows. Not the Eren he fell in love with.

Levi gulps. His heart is thudding yet it also feels like it’s at a hault.

Gripping the lantern tighter to the point his knuckles turn white, he opens his mouth to speak.

 

“...Eren.”

 

But that’s all he manages to utter. A single word. Eren doesn’t move, or react at all. He simply stares.

“I came to tell you something, Eren. About us.”

And there it was. The words Levi was dreading to say.

He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want this.  
But what other choice does he have?

  
Eren makes no move to reply, but Levi knows hes listening. Inhaling, and exhaling... inhaling, and exhaling... the words stuck in his brain flow to his tongue.

“We can’t do this anymore. Not after... not after what you’ve become.”

That bile sort of taste on his tongue seems to overwhelm him with the urge to vomit.

“Not after what you’ve become” Is not what he wanted to say. What Eren had become? He... he’s the same as he’s always been.

Just the same, regular old Eren.

 

The Eren whose eyes would shine when he was praised by him.

Whose laugh seemed to light up everything around him.

Whose heart and will burnt stronger than anything he had ever known.

Whose soul was so beautiful.

 

The same Eren...

 

Eren doesn’t reply. Instead, he stands, walking over to the metal bars which separate the two.

“Are those your own words? And nobody else's?”

He speaks at last, but what he says confuses Levi.

“...Yes. I’ve been thinking of this... for a while now.”

“I see.”

 

Eren's expression doesn’t change. Levi turns to leave with a lump in his throat, but is stopped when Eren grabs his arm.

“But this isn’t goodbye forever, right?”

 

“...What?”

 

“In another world, or universe, or whatever it might be... we’re going to be together again, right? Please just tell me that.”

And for once, Erens eyes were shining, with the tears threatening to spill down his sunken cheeks.

“...Yes. Yes, yes of course, Eren. This isn’t the end.”

 

And with that, he lets Levi go.


End file.
